Star Wars Episode 1 - Darkness Waits
by shadowdancesaga233
Summary: In the three years since the SPARK OF REBELLION incident, the REBEL ALLIANCE has challenged the GALACTIC EMPIRE'S devastating war machine. Smugglers CORANA BIABRU and PIANI NURUODO accompany former Jedi NILE CHINELO to the smuggling haven on Teth to secure delivery of foodstuffs for the Alliance. Imperial Inquisitor LEETA GREYHELM is in route to stop them.
1. Episode 1-1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Nile Chinelo pulled her cloak tighter around her. It was little comfort against the rain that seemed to always pound the city of a style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: transparent; color: #1e73be; text-decoration-line: underline;" href=" wiki/Peroon" target="_blank" rel="noopener"Peroon/a here on the planet Teth. She'd endure the short discomfort./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"In other parts of the galaxy, people didn't even have cloaks, much less food and other supplies, thanks to Palpatine and his Galactic Empire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"The need to help those who lacked basic comforts had brought Nile to Teth. She focused on completing that mission as she pressed through the Peroon crowds./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Peroon was an Imperial-created city, built solely as a shipyard and farming community. All life for the city's civilian population was chained to these industries. There was a shift change at the nearby shipyard, adding to the usual minimal amount of people on the streets./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"When the shipyard and farms were running, that's where the bulk of Peroon's people were./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Looking at the faces of passersby, Nile found no expressions of happiness, only those of people bludgeoned by a life of servitude to the Empire with little hope of anything else./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"A third hospitality industry had risen from the need to supply those who worked in the other two industries. This industry was highly corrupted by the criminal underworld, most notably the Hutt crime families./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Word had it that Peroon may be an Imperial-occupied city, but that the Hutts ran things./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"The farming interested Nile, specifically a certain merchant with the potential to accidentally on purpose drop some of his foodstuffs off his manifest. These unaccounted foodstuffs would then find their way into Alliance-controlled areas of need./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"This would all happen for a price, of course./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Alliance spies on Peroon had established communications with the merchant through blind drops and back channels. Nile's mission was to establish the closest thing to direct contact with the merchant by meeting the merchant's contact at a swoop sales and repair shop./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Turning down a two-lane street off the city's main street, Nile picked up her pace. The swoop shop was a few blocks from her present location. The street was not just a good shortcut but also empty enough that she'd easily see if she were being followed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Continuing down the street, Nile checked behind her. Nothing unusual./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"To be sure she was safe, she reached out with the Force, seeking to feel the emotions of those around her, checking to see if there was anyone who found her suspicious or dangerous./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"It was a skill she'd developed under the tutelage of the Jedi Masters prior to the Clone Wars some eighteen standard years ago. She'd risen in their ranks to become a knight herself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"All that had come to an end with the Emperor's a style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: transparent; color: #1e73be; text-decoration-line: underline;" href=" wiki/Order_66"Order 66/a and the Jedi Purge./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"She'd only remained alive by retreating to the Outer Rim, hiding on planets of ill repute like Teth. Nile did what good she could, keeping her more outlandish Force abilities in check./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Luckily, the Rebel Alliance found her before the Emperor's Inquisitors./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Nearing the end of the side street, Nile saw the holosign projecting the cross-street's name. It wavered in the rain, but she could still make it out. She'd memorized the city map and knew the swoop shop was a block down that street./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Nile moved to the curb and mixed into a group of pedestrians waiting to cross as traffic passed. It was easy for her; her shorter stature hid her among the taller than average workers. Everyone wore some form of cloak or rain protection, though Nile's were the now long-forgotten brown and tan robes of a Jedi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"A moment later, a traffic light changed color, bringing traffic to a momentary halt. As traffic resumed in the opposite direction, Nile's group crossed, Nile hidden among them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"And then Nile felt a wave of anger ripple through the Force./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Corana Biabru threw back the last gulp of her third Hundarian Ale and slammed the metallic mug down on the table. She caught the chastising stare from her partner, Piani Nuruodo. Corana shrugged./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Sorry," she said. "Did you want some?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Piani's a style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: transparent; color: #1e73be; text-decoration-line: underline;" href=" wiki/Twi'lek" target="_blank" rel="noopener"Twi'lek/a tentacles twitched in irritation. "I didn't," Piani replied. "It's just boring seeing you waste your time drinking in every starport."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Corana waved her blue-skinned Pantoran hand at a nearby serving droid that had Hundarian Ale logos affixed to its sides. The little red and yellow astromech made its way through the crowded establishment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"When customers more concerned with drink or conversation failed to notice the astromech coming through, it used a small electric probe to clear a path./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"It was a blessing the thing didn't start any fights. Luckily, this was a more civilized starport bar, despite the low-rent clientele./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Like Corana and Piani, pretty much everyone in the place was a smuggler either resting from a score, looking for a score, or bragging about a score./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"If the Empire wanted to shut down a third of the smuggling in the Outer Rim territories, they could start by arresting everyone in the place./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"The astromech reached Piani and Corana's table near the middle back area of the bar. Corona ordered another mug of the ale. The small LED screen on the astromech's front lit up with a price./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Corana dug into the pockets of her leather pants. Coming up empty, she felt around in her matching leather halter top. Still nothing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"She heard something light hit the table in front of her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Looking at the object, Corana saw it was a credstick. She looked to Piani, who was still bored./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""You ran yours out on the last round," Piani explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Corana picked up the credstick, smiled a thank you, and slotted the stick in the astromech. The price on the LED screen dropped to zero. Corana took the stick back and then placed her mug in front of the astromech./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"A slot opened on the droid. A tap pressed out, pouring ale into her mug. When the mug was full, the tap shut off and retracted into the droid./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Finished with the transaction, the droid rolled away, its electric prod at the ready./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Does that even taste good?" Piani asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Corana offered the mug to her Twi'lek friend. Piani shrugged up her nose, her tentacles equally as repelled. Corana shrugged and took a long draw from the mug./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""It's not about taste," Corana eventually said while wiping at her lips, the same color as her blood-red hair. "It's all about how it makes you feel."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""I hope you can still fly after four of those," Piani said. "There's a good chance we'll have to leave in a hurry."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""This is just a diplomatic mission. Wonder why we're even on it. We do action stuff."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Drilon thought we needed a break," Piani said. She leaned back in her chair, absently toying with the end of one of her light blue tentacles. "She probably meant we were causing too much noise for our employers."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Corana thought on this, shrugged, and went back to drinking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Piani looked at the chronometer on her wrist./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Nile's a big girl with bigger powers," Corana said, noting her partner's anxiety./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""We should have followed her anyway."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""She'd have known." Corana finished her ale and put the mug on the table. "She didn't want to spook the contact. But if anything goes down, I'm sure she —"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Piani had stopped listening to Corana; instead, she stared at something behind her partner. As she did, Piani's usually pleasant expression went dark./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"To be continued…/em/p 


	2. Episode 1-2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"The wave of anger Nile felt in the Force was more than the usual shipbuilder frustration at their sorry lots in life under the Imperials' yoke. Someone felt cheated and was determined to get justice or, at least, revenge./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Nile continued on her way but looked in the direction of the wave of anger. Her search of the crowded street failed to present her with anything that looked dangerous./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Turning back toward her destination, Nile saw the a style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: transparent; color: #1e73be; text-decoration-line: underline;" href=" wiki/Swoop" target="_blank" rel="noopener"swoop/a shop ahead. Several refurbished models parkedspan style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #f5f6f5;" out front were /spanfor sale./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Two salesmen in different parts of the front lot stood with prospective buyers beneath hovering platforms that protected them from the rain. They were deep into their respective sales pitches./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"The shop itself had plexiglass front walls, allowing prospects to see inside to newer model swoops, offices, and repair facilities in the spaces beyond./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Nile continued on but soon felt the wave of anger again. Looking again in that direction, this time she saw an alien with three eye stouts on its forehead and a goat-like beak for a mouth. She recognized the alien as a style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: transparent; color: #1e73be; text-decoration-line: underline;" href=" wiki/Gran" target="_blank" rel="noopener"Gran/a./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"He was shouting at an a style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: transparent; color: #1e73be; text-decoration-line: underline;" href=" wiki/Imperial_Security_Bureau" target="_blank" rel="noopener"Imperial Security Bureau/a agent./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"For his part, the ISB agent listened with more patience than an Imperial would usually show an alien citizen of the Empire. The Gran looked dodgy, but his commitment to whatever he said was passionate./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"As Nile continued toward the swoop shop, she kept an eye on the Gran and the agent. As the Gran got more agitated, the agent suddenly got angrier. He grabbed the Gran roughly by the arm, demanding something./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Nile was almost at the shop. She took a moment to probe deeper with the Force, focusing on the Gran. Something dark pressed against her, stopping her cold./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"The Jedi couldn't get a read on the Gran; the darkness in the Force shrouded him. Still, Nile reasoned that whatever he was involved with was no good./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"With Imperial activity and the darkness in the Force, Nile's safest course of action was to continue down the street, return to her allies at the spaceport ten minutes away and leave the planet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Unfortunately, that wasn't an option./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"The Alliance's spy network on Teth had worked diligently to get this merchant to open up to them through a variety of back channels and blind drops./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Nile was to meet with the merchant's emissary, the first physical contact between the merchant and the Alliance. She was brought in to keep that contact as anonymous as possible, with no trace back to merchant or Alliance cell./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"If Nile neglected to meet the merchant's emissary, he could scare or feel slighted. Either would make it impossible to open him again. People in some Alliance-protected worlds were starving; if Nile could remedy that, she had to do so./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Nile pulled her cloak's hood tighter around her face as she stepped onto the swoop lot./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Corana held up her mug as if to take a drink. She actually was using its reflective surface to look behind her. She saw a distorted image of the room, but nothing alarming./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"As she lowered the mug, she asked, "You gonna tell me what's got your tentacles in a bunch?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Cragen," Piani said as if the name were a toxin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Corana's expression turned equally dark. She held up the mug again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Now that she knew what she was looking for, she subtly turned the mug until she saw a a style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: transparent; color: #1e73be; text-decoration-line: underline;" href=" wiki/Trandoshan" target="_blank" rel="noopener"Trandoshan/a near the entrance. He scanned the bar while he shifted from one clawed foot to the other./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Corana lowered her mug and hunched over the table. "See why I always get us in the back?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Prudent," Piani said, her death stare remaining on Cragen even as customers passed between them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Corana moved to the chair next to Piani, blocking her view. "Stop staring or he may see you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""I want him to see me!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Piani started up, her hand crossing her bare midriff to grasp the hilt of her vibrorapier in its sheath at her hip. Corana grabbed Piani's arm and pulled her back down to her chair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Moving in close, Corana said, "We're here on a mission, Piani! Don't jeopardize that with —"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""He sent the Empire to destroy our home, Corana!" Piani said. "His words led to the deaths of —!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""I was there, Piani! Those were my people too!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""And yet we never got back, not in six years. Always on the run from the Empire! Because of Cragen!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Corana was usually the hot-headed one, but when it came to Cragen and his slaver gang, Piani's anger knew little bounds. She totally empathized with the younger woman's anger./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Cragen and his band of slavers had carried Piani and other Twi'leks around since she was a child. Corana's smugglers rescued them, and then teenaged Piani joined the smugglers at their haven on an asteroid near Bandomeer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Four years later, Cragen returned, this time with an Imperial escort./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"The Empire was there to bust the colony for illegal mining and smuggling, a dime Cragen had no doubt dropped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"The Imperials decided instead to simply destroy the colony./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"There was no regard for the families with children living there; they were all smugglers and criminals as far as the Empire was concerned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Piani and Corana barely made it out alive./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Corana sat back in her chair. From her new position, she could see Cragen through the crowd. A dog-faced Zygerrian Corana recognized as one of Cragen's slaver lackeys approached Cragen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"The Trandoshan was pissed, but his man calmed him, motioned to the exit. The two headed out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"The blue-skinned Pantoran smuggler stood up and looked at her justifiably angry Twi'lek partner. "Nile can call us if she needs us," Corana said. "Let's see if we can't screw up this slime ball's day."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"To be continued…/em/p 


	3. Episode 1-3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Entering the swoop shop, Nile scanned the area with the Force. Thoughts about her deal drifted to her. So did the darkness she felt earlier. She turned in the direction of the more pleasant emotions —/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"A man dressed as a shop salesman walked into Nile's path./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Hello, and welcome!" the overly enthusiastic salesman began. "How can we help you today?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Just browsing, thanks," Nile said in her somber tone. She moved to pass the salesman, but he casually continued to block her path./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""We have a great selection of refurbished swoops," he continued. "Or are you looking for particular parts? A racer, perhaps? You look like you could —"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Nile reached out with the Force, using it to help her influence the salesman. "There are several customers outside who could use your assistance," she suggested./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"The salesman thought for a moment. He slowly nodded his head. "Yes, you're probably right."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Nile watched the salesman walk toward the exit. He stopped to activate a protective hovering platform by the door. As he got it working, Nile saw the Gran from her Force sensing enter the shop./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"The a style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: transparent; color: #1e73be; text-decoration-line: underline;" href=" wiki/Imperial_Security_Bureau"Imperial Security Bureau/a agent was with him. Two ISB security men in light armor accompanied him, their hands on their (as of now) holstered blaster pistols./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"The a style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: transparent; color: #1e73be; text-decoration-line: underline;" href=" wiki/Gran"Gran/a scanned the room, then thrust one of his fingers to point at a man sitting at one of the shop's sales desks. He was dressed as a salesman but individualized his uniform with a red ribbon on his lapel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Nile recognized it as the mark that would identify the merchant's contact./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"While the Gran remained at the door, the three ISB men approached the contact./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"The Jedi quickly used the Force to press against the ISB agent, holding him in place. His security men continued but stopped halfway to the contact when they realized their superior wasn't with them. They looked curiously at him as he struggled to move but could not./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Nile took advantage of their confusion and approached the contact herself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""I wish to purchase a swoop, but the Empire has seized my assets," Nile told the contact./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"He looked at her, taking in her drenched robes, her earnest expression. She could see a level of heightened excitement causing a glow in his eyes. "What bank holds your assets?" he asked, his voice wavering slightly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""The Bank of Alderaan," she replied. It was the established call and response for Alliance contact; both she and the contact had passed the test. Nile continued by saying, "Unfortunately, we don't have time for lengthy discussion."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Nile turned slightly so that the contact could see the ISB agents behind her. The security men had returned to their superior. Nile had released him from her Force binding. He shook his head, unsure of what had happened to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"When he looked up, Nile could see the ISB agent was angrier than before./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Turning back to the contact, Nile said, "I suggest you show me a refurbished model outside."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"The contact's excitement waned under a wave of anxiety. "How'd they get here so fast?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Nile moved closer to the man. "They don't know anything yet," she said. "Remain calm. Let the Force guide you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"The man paused, took a breath. His anxiety leveled off, thanks in part to Nile's sharing of the Force. The contact nodded his head. "Yes, I'm ready."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Then let's get out of here," Nile said. "But act casual. A salesman leading a potential buyer to a sale."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Rising from his chair, the contact nodded in agreement. "We have several, from the Mobquet Zephyr-G to the Flare-S." He started walking, being careful to take a path around the ISB men./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Unfortunately, they had already spotted him, and now Nile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"They started on an intercept path./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Corana and Piani followed Cragen and his a style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: transparent; color: #1e73be; text-decoration-line: underline;" href=" wiki/Zygerrian"Zygerrian/a to one of the enclosed hangar bays at the Peroon starport. This particular bay held births for five ships. Three of them were occupied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"The alien smugglers recognized one of the occupying ships as Cragen's YV-560 light freighter, the em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Princess's Claw/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Cragen and his man headed toward their ship. Two more of Cragen's slavers, both of them humans, waited at the lowered gangplank./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"There was another man in a suit waiting with the slavers. Youthful and well groomed, he looked like a high-credit corporate errand boy. He fidgeted as if he was uncomfortable with his present company./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Corana and Piani snuck behind a refueling station near the front of the hangar bay and watched the scene unfold. They were too far away to hear anything, but actions spoke volumes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"When Cragen joined the men at the ship, he exchanged some unintelligible words with first his men, then the suit. They continued with what Corana and Piani assumed was a business exchange./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Corana suggested they move to a closer spot to better hear the conversation. Piani smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""I know that smile," Corana began. "You're going to do something stupid."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Why sneak when one can join the conversation?" Piani replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Stepping from behind their hiding spot, Piani brazenly approached Cragen and his men. They saw her coming. The three slavers drew blaster pistols and trained them on Piani. She immediately threw up her hands in deference to them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Easy, boys," she said, turning on all her formidable Twi'lek charm. It had taken her many years after being a slave to work up the ability, a direct result of the newfound confidence Corana had helped her develop./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"In the early days at the colony, Corana had been very supportive of Piani, like an older, gruffer sister. Piani hoped she wouldn't get her Pantoran friend killed with stunts like this. Of course, Corana had done worse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Don't want a squad of security droids on us," Piani continued. "I'm just here to talk."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Like you did back on Ord Mantel?" Cragen growled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Now standing a few meters from Cragen and the others, Piani replied, "Bet you won't try to steal our cargo again, will you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Cragen snorted. "And where is that blue bitch friend of yours?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Left her back in the bar," Piani replied. "One too many. You know how she throws them back."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Cragen looked around the hangar. Piani followed his gaze, spotting a crew working on one of the other ships, some maintenance droids wandered the area./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"The slaver captain even looked directly in the spot where Corana hid, but he didn't detect anything. His gaze deliberately returned to Piani./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""We're a bit busy now, a style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: transparent; color: #1e73be; text-decoration-line: underline;" href=" wiki/Twi'lek"Twi'lek/a," Cragen said. "Go back to your partner, and I'm sure we'll have a chat later."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""I'd rather chat with your friend in the suit," Piani said. "Does he know you tend to rat out your scores to the Empire?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"To be continued…/em/p 


	4. Episode 1-4

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Nile Chinelo spared a glance at the three a style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: transparent; color: #1e73be; text-decoration-line: underline;" href=" wiki/Imperial_Security_Bureau" target="_blank" rel="noopener"Imperial Security Bureau/a men. They made their way across the swoop shop's dealer floor and toward her and her Alliance contact but hung back as if allowing them to get outside. From their point of view, the open space would be better should things get violent./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"The ISB men were on to her contact because of an accusation from a a style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: transparent; color: #1e73be; text-decoration-line: underline;" href=" wiki/Gran" target="_blank" rel="noopener"Gran/a. She had no idea why the Gran had identified her contact. Nile did know she was too close to completing her mission to let the Imperials have him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Remaining under the guise of a prospective swoop buyer and salesman, Nile let the contact lead the way toward the outside lot, careful to look nonchalant as they moved on a course to continue avoiding the ISB men./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"They had just made it to the door when the Gran stepped in their path. "You're not going anywhere, thieving scum!" he said to the contact./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""You know this man?" Nile asked the contact./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Beat him in a game of sabacc a few days ago," the contact said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""You cheated me in a game of sabacc!" the Gran said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Nile stepped between the Gran and her contact. "And why is the Empire a part of this?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"The contact answered. "The Hutts run the city. Their bought and paid for local law enforcers wouldn't listen to the rantings of a Gran who lost fair and square."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Nile lowered her head, the weight of what the Gran had done falling on her. "But the Empire is always looking for Rebel sympathizers."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""You in the robes!" called the ISB agent. "And your salesman. Remain where you are."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Nile glanced at her contact. He was a fair-skinned man, but Nile could see his color turn even paler. This man was not an experienced spy, just a citizen trying to do right by the galaxy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Looking to the ISB agent, Nile saw him, flanked by his men, moving through the few patrons and salesmen and toward them. They didn't hesitate to push patrons and salesmen alike aside to clear their path./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Soon the ISB agent stood before Nile and the contact./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Your man here," Nile said, referring to the Gran, "is incorrect in his accusation."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"The ISB agent blinked. He grudgingly nodded his head. "We could use a bit more evidence to support your claim," he told the Gran./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"The Gran pointed at Nile. "She is the evidence! She stinks of the type of low life that would join the rebels!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Nile pulled back her cowl's hood, revealing the wizened lines of her brown, human skin, the gray and black in her braided hair. She'd seen a good deal in her forty-seven years./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Much of those experiences showed on her face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Officer," Nile said in her most neutral tone. "I am but an old woman who lost much during the Clone Wars. Why would I side with the people responsible for my loss?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Swayed by the Force, the ISB agent said, "That's understandable, miss. But I think it best I detain this one" (referring to the contact) "until we can get more information."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""But I have need of his services as a salesman," Nile said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""There are plenty of other ones around," the agent replied. "Pick one." He stepped back to allow his security men could move forward. Addressing them, he said, "Take him into custody."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"It would be easier had this encounter been nonviolent. That would also help conceal the later transaction for the foodstuffs. However, Nile felt there was no talking her way out of this situation, even with the help of the Force./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"She hoped her allies Corana and Piani were ready for a rapid departure, as violence will surely lead to its necessity./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""What!" the suited man said. His anxiety was already high; this was probably his first time dealing with scum slavers like Cragen. Now he looked a shade away from heart failure./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Cragen turned to the man. "Relax! We have what you need as long as you have the credits. Then you won't have to see us again." Cragen snickered. "If your boss kept up with his shit you wouldn't have had to see us at all."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"The suit pulled at his collar as if trying to get more room to breathe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""What is it you need?" Piani asked, addressing the suit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"He was about to answer when Cragen stepped between him and Piani. Pointing a finger at her, he said, "Stay in your lane, Twi'lek! This doesn't concern you!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Piani shrugged. "I'm a businesswoman." She tilted her head, so she could see the suit. "Whatever he's charging you, I can do it for half. And without squealing to the Empire."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Cragen was about to shout but the suit cut in first. "Are you serious?" he asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""As the heart attack you look like you're going to have," Piani replied as she stepped around Cragen and stood next to the suit. He was a tall man, nearly two meters in height./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Piani was several centimeters shorter than him, making it easy for her to lay her tentacled head on his shoulder. She rubbed a perfectly manicured hand across his chest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"The suit got uncomfortable, but Piani could tell he liked the attention./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Looking back at the Trandoshan, she added, "And I'm a lot more agreeable on the eyes than this lot."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Cragen drew his blaster and pointed it at Piani's head. "Piss off, girl!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"The suit raised his arm, exposing a communicator on his wrist. He held a finger from his other hand over a button on the communicator. "I have a security detail standing by!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Cragen and his men looked at the suit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"They burst out laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""I can set alarms too, little man," Cragen said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Piani gently pushed the suit's hands down. To Cragen, she said, "Tell him where you've stashed his goods and this doesn't have to get messy."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""He hasn't paid me!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""And he's not going to," Piani said. "He's paying me, but I need to give him his due."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Cragen aimed his blaster at the suit. "I'll give him his due!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"The suit threw his hands in front of him and ducked behind Piani./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Playtime's over, boys!" came Corana's voice from behind the group. She'd snuck to a better position, where she was barely visible from behind some leftover durasteel storage containers. Corana's blaster carbine was aimed at Cragen's head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Now I can end Cragen's career right here," Corana said, "or we can get that man's cargo and go without a shot."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Cragen held his gun on Piani. "Or I can end your partnership right now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"To be continued…/em/p 


	5. Episode 1-5

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Go!" Nile yelled as she pushed the contact toward the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"She then turned to the three ISB men, waiting to see how they'd react./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"They drew their blasters./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Nile drew her lightsaber from beneath her soaking robe, igniting its blue blade. Said blade slashed through the lead agent's blaster, taking his trigger finger with it. The other ISB men were stunned into inaction./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Taking the advantage, Nile raced out the shop's front door after the contact. He stood aghast outside, not having a clue what to do next. While disengaging her lightsaber and storing it under her robes, Nile looked about the lot./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"She spotted a two-man swoop. Grabbing her contact by the arm, she pulled him in that direction./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"As Nile and her contact climbed aboard the swoop, the ISB security men burst from the shop. Their blasters were at the ready, their eyes searching for their targets among the rain, pedestrians, and swoops./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"The salesman Nile had encountered earlier approached her and her contact. His protective flyer sailed above him as he argued against their taking the swoop for a test drive without signing paperwork./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Nile looked past him to see the ISB security men making their way over./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""I'll get to it when I get back!" the contact said. "Don't want to miss a sale!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Nile fired up the swoop./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"The ISB men stopped a short distance from the swoop. "Turn off that engine or be fired upon!" one of them demanded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"The salesman threw up his hands and fell to his knees in supplication./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Nile pushed the throttle and turned the swoop hard one hundred and eighty degrees. The bottom rear engines threw dust and rain at the ISB men. They immediately threw up their hands to protect their eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Turning the swoop again, Nile launched it at the street. She had to pull back at the last second as a passing landspeeder raced past./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Checking behind her, Nile saw the ISB security men still shaking their heads to clear the debris she'd blown on them. Turning back to the street, Nile found an opening in the swiftly moving traffic and eased the swoop in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Corana fired off a shot that nailed Cragen square in the chest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"The a style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: transparent; color: #1e73be; text-decoration-line: underline;" href=" wiki/Trandoshan" target="_blank" rel="noopener"Trandoshan/a fell backward, slamming into one of his men and taking him down with him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Piani quickly drew the vibrorapier at her side and stabbed at one of Cragen's other two men. Her attack missed its mark, but the slaver's dodge put him at an awkward position from which to attack./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"The Zygerrian slaver who had met Cragen at the bar fired back at Corana. His shot sparked against her cover, enough to throw off Corana's aim. She still returned fire, missing the target but spooking him enough that he dove away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"He landed hard, knocking his blaster from his hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Piani took another stab at the man near her. This time her blade thrust home, piercing the man's heart. He seized, then went to the ground bleeding./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"The Twi'lek smuggler looked to the suit. He gasped, then fainted. Piani didn't have time to catch him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Corana moved from her position and to the fallen Zygerrian. He reached for his blaster. Corana's foot stomped on his wrist, preventing him from getting his weapon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"He looked up directly into the barrel of Corana's blaster carbine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""I'm gonna bet you'd like to keep your head on your neck," Corana said. "Which means you're gonna tell me where that man's cargo is."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"The slaver didn't hesitate. "On the ship! Storage hold. Cragen has the code!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Corana kicked the Zygerrian, knocking him unconscious. She looked to Piani. The Twi'lek moved to Cragen, who was still groggy from the shot to the chest. Piani kicked him onto his back and held her vibrorapier to his throat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""The key code to your storage hold," Piani demanded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Cragen spat blood. "One, nine, seven, seven."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Thanks," Piani said. "Depending on what's in that compartment, you may live to see another day."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Cragen started up, but Corana's foot stomped on his chest, reigniting the pain of his blaster wound and drawing a wince from the slaver. Corana put the muzzle of her blaster to Cragen's forehead./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""She may let you live," Corana said, "but I owe you a whole lot of payback for ratting out our colony at Bandomeer."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"The slaver sneered at Corana. She pressed his wound again, soliciting a scream from Cragen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Piani ran up the em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Princess's Claw's/em gangplank./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Back before she'd met Corana, Piani had spent time on the em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Princess's Claw/em being transported as a thirteen-year-old slave girl. Eleven years later, she still remembered her way around portions of the ship./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"She moved directly to the storage hold, where she and several other young women had spent their miserable traveling time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Piani reached the storage hold and entered the key code on the electronic lock. The door slid open, revealing a large area made cramped by several crates of various shapes and sizes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Amid the crates, sitting in the near darkness and heat, Piani saw six young women, not one of them older than their teen years. Anger seized Piani. She grabbed the commlink at her side and called back to Corana./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""I have something here," she said. "Bring that son of a bitch Cragen and the suit in here so I can decide which of the two I'm going to kill first."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"To be concluded…/em/p 


	6. Episode 1-6 Conclusion

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""It won't be safe for you in Peroon," Nile said over the whine of the swoop's engines. "I can take you with me off-planet."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""I have a wife!" the contact replied, matching Nile's volume so he could be heard. "She works at the spaceport! Teth customs!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Do you know the rendezvous point for the foodstuff drop?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"The contact reached into a pocket and pulled out a data chip. Fighting against the wind as she maneuvered the swoop through traffic, he handed it to Nile, who slid it into a pocket in her robes. "The data you need is on there. But my wife!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Nile took a turn to head down a street toward the spaceport. "When we get to my ship I'll alert my Alliance contact in Peroon," she said. "She'll do everything she can to get your wife safely off-planet and reunite the two of you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""We have to get her now!" the contact argued. "The Imperials will identify me and look for her!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"The man was right./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Corana's ship, the em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Bevryder,/em had the room for the contact and his wife but rounding her up and getting her to the ship would delay getting the data to the Alliance. Yet this man had put himself and his family at risk for the Alliance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Nile couldn't turn her back on him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"The Jedi was reaching for her commlink when she felt a surge in the Force. The darkness she'd felt earlier returned, only stronger. She struggled to shake its effect, but it brought a chill to her heart./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"She took another turn, slowing a bit to remain just another traveler in the bloated traffic as she continued on to the spaceport. Then Nile spotted two swoops with flashing red beacons ahead, each one piloted by ISB security./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Nile quickly turned down a side street. Looking behind her, she saw the ISB men pass by./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"There wasn't any traffic on this one-way, single lane street. She could see another main street up ahead. A turn would get her that much closer to the spaceport and escape./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Let me get the data to my companions at the spaceport," Nile said. "Then we'll contact your wife and retrieve her."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""My wife warned me against this," the contact said. "Thank you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Nile and the contact neared the end of the street./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Suddenly, another swoop rounded the corner ahead of them, racing the wrong way down the street. Its female rider wore black leather, with a head shaven on one side, a flowing mane of red hair on the other./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Darkness radiated from the rider./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"She also held a blood red lightsaber raised to strike./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Corana made Cragen and the newly awakened suit drag the three unconscious slavers aboard the em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Princess's Claw. /emShe marched them at blaster point to the storage hold./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"The blaster fire would alert the spaceport's security droids, but as long as there weren't any immediate signs of chaos they'd probably ignore the event but would monitor the area for further outbreaks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"She and Piani had best play things cool for now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Piani was waiting inside the compartment. She knelt with six young women, more slaves Cragen was running to parts unknown. Corana jabbed Cragen in the back with her blaster./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Where were you taking this bunch?" she demanded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Here, ya nosey bitch," Cragen said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"The "bitch" part got Cragen a kick in the back of the knee. He went to the ground. Corana slammed the butt of her blaster carbine into the side of his head, knocking him out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Whoops," Corana said. "Accident."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"She then held her blaster on the suit, who still hadn't fully recovered from the excitement of violence outside the ship. Staring down the barrel of a blaster brought him back around. He threw up his hands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""You have something to say?" Corana asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Piani looked to the suit as he answered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"With a shaking hand, the suit pointed at the girls. "One of those girls is my employer's daughter. The others, her friends."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Corana looked at the suit in disbelief. She then looked to Piani. She couldn't believe it either. Piani stood and approached Corana and the suit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""We paid this Cragen man to bring them home," the suit explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Piani wasn't impressed. "He probably kidnapped them in the first place."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""No," the suit said. Against all belief, the suit got even more scared. "It was those criminals. The Hutts."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Corana looked to Piani. She shared her ominous expression. She looked back to the suit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""So wait," Corana began. "You mean to tell me the Hutts kidnapped your boss's daughter, Cragen took the bounty to find them, and now we just planted ourselves firmly in the path to piss off the Hutts for taking back the kid?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"The suit gulped audibly before giving an affirming nod./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Corana slapped a palm to her blue-skinned forehead. Piani turned the suit to face her./p  
p class="SDnormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Gather up the girls. We're leaving!"/p  
p class="SDnormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"The suit did as commanded, gathering the girls to him. Corana and Piani led them all out of the compartment and toward the ship's exit./p  
p class="SDnormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"As they reached the gangplank to the hangar, Piani said, "When spaceport security asks, hell, if anyone asks, you rescued these girls from slavers by yourself."/p  
p class="SDnormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""No one will believe that!" the suit said./p  
p class="SDnormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Just leave us out of this!" Piani insisted. "We have enough trouble."/p  
p class="SDnormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Corana extended her arm, stopping Piani at the top of the gangplank. She reflexively jerked back, annoyed. But then she looked down the gangplank./p  
p class="SDnormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Think we just got some more trouble," Corana added./p  
p class="SDnormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Five grim-looking mercenaries waited outside the ship./p  
p class="SDnormal" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 20px; font-family: Lato, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"emTo be continued in "Episode 2 - Escape from Teth"/em/p 


End file.
